Esperando Juntos
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Harry y Draco viajan al pasado por un "pequeno" accidente en el departamentos de misterios


**Esperando juntos**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K Rowling**

 **Capitulo Unico**

 **-(())-**

-Sírveme mas- ordeno el rubio mientras tomaba con elegancia natural una galleta y la llevaba a su boca.-

-Uh- bufo el otro con diversión y levanto la pequeña tetera- Como siempre me sorprenden tus modales Malfoy-

Draco gruño a sus adentros paladeando secretamente su ya casi inutilizado apellido, ahora nadie lo llamaba "Malfoy" y las prestezas de su apellido eran asumidas por el miembro actual de su familia al cual solo veía de lejos orgulloso y anhelante a partes iguales. Deseo nunca haberse metido en aquella reyerta en el departamento de misterios que los trajo a este tiempo.

-Mis modales poco sirven entre estos muros White- término con sarcasmo-Tenías que ponerte ese apellido tan poco imaginativo.- le dirigió una mirada despectiva, pero el otro no se inmuto demasiado acostumbrado a ello.

-Es más imaginativo que Le Blonde- el pelinegro apoyo su rostro en una mano sonriendo.

-No es Blonde ¡idiota! es Le Blanc, es un apellido francés de las primeras ramas de la familia Malfoy. Pero tú –rio -¿cómo podrás saberlo P-o-t-t-e-r?.-

-¡Oh! Discúlpame desde ahora procurare aprender de memoria los árboles genealógicos de las familias sangre pura para no cometer de nuevo tal crasso error- dijo con sorna y se llevo una mano al pecho- me disculpa Lord Malfoy.

El pelinegro rio y se sostuvo el estómago. Mientras Draco solo podía pensar _Burro._

Pasaron unos minutos y el ambiente fraterno se endureció bajo un pregunta que se pugnaba salir desde hace días.

-Y ¿Cuantos años van?- el rubio aparento restarle importancia sorbiendo de su taza.

-¿Desde que llegamos? Como cuatro años- respondió con voz cautelosa- ¿Cómo está tu vial?-la mano de Harry se dirigió inconscientemente al pequeño bulto dentro de su camisa.

-Muéstrame el tuyo y te mostrare el mío- respondió a cambio ocultando el nerviosismo en su voz, si estaba llena o cercana llenarse era certero que Potter (alias Harry White) podría realizar el hechizo para volver a su tiempo, el pensamiento le causo el escalofrió, a pesar de todo la sensación de quedarse en ese tiempo solo le causaba una extraña sensación de desolación. Ciertamente ambos tenían el apoyo del director del colegio que los había visto caer en medio de su oficina tras una explosión de magia magullados y con un cansancio que tardaron varios días en reponer, tras un leve interrogatorio ambos habían explicado su situación: ambos enemigos en una guerra, muchachos de escasos 19 años, "elegido" y "mortifago".

El director, un Albus Dumbledore de apariencia mas joven los había escuchado atentamente, cada versión y cada mentira que había inventado el rubio al verse en desventaja. Sonriendo. El anciano había asentido y aceptado sus palabras, viendo a través de ellas. Lo más duro después de eso sería enterarse que habían viajado 35 años en el pasado.

El pelinegro busco un colgante a través de sus ropas y las saco de su escondite, un vial del tamaño de un meñique salio a la vista, su contenido plateado sobrepasaba levemente la mitad. Draco suspiro y saco su propio vial en las mismas condiciones.

-Estamos en las mismas Lee- le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No me llames Lee, suena como el nombre de una mascota. Pero si, no parece haber diferencia.- Draco guardo su vial de nuevo en su cuello- Eso significa que tendremos que quedarnos cuatro años más- resignado oculto un suspiro de alivio detrás del vapor de su te.

El pelinegro pasó nerviosamente sus manos por su cabello revuelto.

-¿Qué crees que este pasado en nuestro tiempo?-

Draco que no esperaba la pregunto solo agito los hombros y trato de alejar los pensamientos de dolor y muerte que había prometido Voldemort si fallaba en su misión.

-Yo si lo se- le dijo Harry y solo alcanzo a abrir los ojos de sorpresa- Seguro que Hermione y Ron se Casaron y tienen una bebe, los Gemelos Weasley administran una cadena de tiendas de bromas más lucrativas de Inglaterra, pero aun asi la familia se junta los fines de semana en la madriguera para comer. Luna es la editora del Quisquilloso, Neville es un sanador…suspiro- al menos es como debería ser Draco- dijo tristemente y se apretó los ojos, sintiendo que se llenaban de a poco de melancolía.

Paso un momento hasta que Draco decidió hablar con aplomo.

-Mis padres están muertos, por que falle en mi misión, Pansy no sobrevivió, Blaise escapo pero lo atraparon y Nott simplemente espera el momento justo para desligarse del servicio del señor oscuro. Es como debería ser Harry.- Draco agarro con fuerza la tela de su túnica diaria y mantuvo el rostro en blanco.

Harry rio con melancolía.

-Eso nunca lo sabremos hasta que volvamos- aseguro- Asi que no hay caso pensarlo demasiado.- pero ambos lo pensaban, cada año con más frecuencia.

Draco no se contagió del falso entusiasmo y hizo el ademan de levantarse.

-Te conté que hoy en clase ¿tu padre me miro de manera extraña?- le dijo para detenerlo. Funcionó.

-Mi padre siempre te mira asi- reprendió el otro.

-Pero esta vez no me miraba al rostro precisamente-

Draco se atraganto con su propia saliva, al entender la implicación.

-Mas te vale no implicar lo que creo Potter, mi padre solo tiene catorce años- afilo su mirada.

-No, no, me miraba la cicatriz- Harry se tocó distraídamente el lóbulo de la oreja, señal inequívoca de que mentía.

Draco exhalo y se detuvo a mirar a su acompañante, rostro masculino con algo de barba del dia, ojos mortíferos que le recordaban al color de una maldición, hombros anchos y caderas delgadas, estatura que lo sobrepasaba por unos pocos centímetros de su 1.80. Simplemente daba la impresión de ser el cuerpo de un guerrero forjado que espera para ser llamado a batalla. Su padre no tenia mal gusto. En realidad ningún Malfoy podría considerarse malo en gustos.

Pero no tenía que admitir eso en voz alta.

-¿No te la cubriste?- se limitó a preguntar- ¿Que el vejete no te dijo que lo hicieras antes de dar tus clases?.-

-No lo llames asi Lee- le dijo para molestarlo- Dumbledore nos ayudó cuando llegamos aquí, nos dio un lugar donde estar, un trabajo y una nueva identidad.-

-No lo hizo por nosotros, sino para evitar su famosa "Paradoja", para no cambiar el futuro. Nos mantiene ocultos entre las paredes del castillo. Crees que no me he dado cuenta que si me alejo de los jardines, simplemente aparece para preguntarme ¿dónde voy? Y ¿por qué?-

-Lo se, me pasa igual, pero no crees que su teoría es comprensible, después de lo que le contamos de Voldemort y eso-

-¡Y que!, no porque salgamos un día a Hosgmeade sin su permiso los mortifagos invadirán el colegio, ¡Ni siquiera existen aún! hemos ido detrás de el y su aprobación desde que estamos aquí.-Choco una palma en la mesa, haciendo saltar levemente la porcelana.

-Lo se…-

-Si lo sabes, ¿aun así lo apruebas?- Harry lo medito un momento.

-No, no lo apruebo, estoy seguro si vamos con cuidado no cambaríamos nada- el tono de voz sonó insatisfecho y contenido.

Draco relajo su postura y entendió los pormenores de su voz.

-Pero ¿quieres cambiarlo no? –afirmo- Evitar que Voldemort llegue a formar un grupo, evitar que mate a tus padres. ¿Verdad?-

-Si, han pasado cuatro años, nuestros padres están ya en el colegio, el tiempo de surgir de Voldemort se acerca y cuando aparezca yo estaré listo y lo matare. Pienso que no fue una coincidencia llegar a este tiempo, fue el destino que quiere que acabe con esto desde un principio- la voz seria y decidida trajo una sonrisa al rubio, ese también era su deseo.

Evitar que su padre ahora recién un adolecente formara parte de algo que arruinaría su vida a la larga y lo cambiaria a un ser oscuro.

-Te ayudare. Lo sabes, cuando el momento llegue, pero no me pidas que confié plenamente en el director, porque no lo hare.-

-No te pediría algo que yo mismo no soy capaz Draco- sonrió- El momento llegara, pero tendremos que tener un plan cuando llegue, he pensado…-

-¡Tu! en serio- se mofo en rubio, ambos rieron

-Si- respondio Harry ya con la voz relajada- Para eso tendremos que "estrechar" las relaciones con nuestros alumnos favoritos.-Hizo una pausa dramática.

-No te andes con rodeos Potter o debería decirte ¿White?. No importa. Ve al grano- cruzo los brazos.

-Tu deberás ser más amable y llevarte bien con tu padre y compañía. Aunque en realidad no creo que sea muy difícil, dicen por allí que te lleva en gran estima por ser tan…Slytherin e impartir su materia favorita –Runas antiguas- de manera tan favorecedora a su casa. Siempre te quise preguntar. ¿Acaso tomaste tu modelo pedagógico de Snape?.- Sin atisbo de risa, Draco respondió.

-No es malo tratar a tus estudiantes con firmeza desde el primer dia, y de mis "preferencias" que puedo decir, soy Slytherin-

-Aja-

-Y ¿tu? Que me dices, tu fama de comprensivo y accesible llenan la escuela, las chicas de todas las casas suspiran y murmuran tu nombre en los pasillos: " El profesor White es tan amable" " Harry me recomendó este libro"- imito con voz chillona- Y como siempre tus admiradores se postran frente a ti- Con el ánimo caldeado de pronto Draco le mando una mirada envenenada.

-"Estudios Muggles" no es una materia complicada, por lo tanto es menos estresante para mis alumnos y lo llevan mejor. Es solo eso.- agito lo hombros y sonrió.

-Y la chica aquella- dijo con enojo- de sexto año, que se te declaro el año pasado, paso diciendo un mes entero que eras su novio y se iban a casar cuando se graduara. ¿Es solo eso?-

-¿Bernardine?. Ella solo me entendió mal, cuando le dije que nunca saldría con una alumna- suspiro cansado- fue un problema que resolví al final y se graduó.-

-¡Recuerdas su nombre!- Draco dijo sin creérselo.

-La recuerdo, no es nada malo, además era amiga de tu madre, cuando le pedi ayuda ella me dijo que decir y que no para que Bernardine lo entendiera y no saliera herida. Por cierto Narcissa es una mujer muy amable e inteligente, a veces me pregunto porque tu no saliste a ella-

Draco reprimió el impulso de salir despedido de su silla y lanzar alguna maldición a su acompañante.

-Caminas en un hilo muy fino W-h-i-t-e, no juegues con mi paciencia-

Harry se estremeció y guardo silencio notando la agresividad de la magia de Draco, en realidad estaba enojado y eso era muy malo para el y su estrés, sabiéndolo de memoria desde el primer año de su forzada convivencia, apenas se hablaban y mantenían una fría relación para ser "los profesores mas jóvenes de la historia" y como dijo la Señora Higgins "Pastelitos con demasiada crema encima" –aun trataba de entender aquel comentario-.

Las dagas de la mirada gris parecieron materializarse y punzaron su pecho, cauteloso busco tema para distraerlo de su casi inminente ataque y que mal se veria un maestro en la enfermería por agarrarse en duelo unilateral con el joven y rubio profesor de runas antiguas. Esbozo una suave sonrisa, no queriendo alentar al otro al hacerle pensar que se burlaba de su enojo. Pero era divertido recordar el hecho que del puesto de profesor nunca había sido del agrado del rubio-al menos a principios-. Pero como todo buen Malfoy no dejo de hacer su mejor trabajo logrando fácilmente popularidad en la materia.

-Eh Draco ¿te conté como es que escogí mi apellido falso?- pregunto rápidamente. Por suerte aquello bajo la intensidad de las miradas y el chisporroteo de magia.

-No. En aquel entonces no nos llevábamos muy bien. ¿Que no lo recuerdas?. Intente hechizarte varias veces en tus clases, pero siempre te dabas cuenta, movías tu varita y todo mi esfuerzo se iba al diablo. De paso lograbas tales números que tus alumnos se idiotizaban y se unían a las filas de tus admiradores- levanto la nariz con altanería- Aun me debes explicaciones de como los evitabas cada vez.

-Es un secreto. ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia?-

Draco movió la mano en señal de que prosiguiera.

-El primer día de clases tenia al primer grupo de Gryffindor, cuando entre al salón y trataba de presentarme note que a la distancia me miraban un par de ojos conocidos, mi padre, Sirius y Remus. Me puse algo nervioso y a pesar de que elegí el apellido Black, me di cuenta que era demasiado obvio y seria rápidamente relacionado con Sirius o su familia. Por lo cual elegí lo primero que se me vino a la mente: White.

-Todo un complejo de pesquisas y teorías la mente tuya. Elegir lo contrario a Black.-dijo con sorna- Debiste estar en Ravenclaw.

Harry se puso de pie levemente divertido y se acercó a una ventana cercana, hablar de los jóvenes merodeadores siempre tironeaba de su pecho-suspiro- a pesar de estar en el cuarto de una de las torres más alejadas, el paisaje se ofrecía a verlo, con los árboles que migraban sus colores a conjuntos de café y amarillo, las hojas que se juntaban en el suelo y parte del estadio de Quiddich que alcanzaba a ver le daban la sensación de estar simplemente en un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría de nuevo en su dormitorio en Gryffindor. Pero aquello era una fantasía.

-¿Te has molestado?- le pregunto el rubio con voz suelta. Harry sonrió, al verlo negó con la cabeza y agradeció a Merlín que había escogido a "ese" compañero en su extraño viaje, sí que al principio había sido un dolor en la entrepierna, pero con el tiempo, algunas palabras sueltas y un juego de buscadores en las vacaciones de navidad habían afianzado el entendimiento mutuo. Ahora en la compañía del otro encontraban consuelo de tristezas que –estaba seguro-nadie en ese tiempo comprendía.

-Solo me preguntaba que piensas al ver a tus padres, cada dia en el gran comedor o cuando tienen clases. Para mi es raro ver a los merodeadores en conjunto, haciendo travesuras que yo mismo llegue a castigar algunas veces, a mi madre cuando va leyendo por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta o sospechar que algún día, será mi madre.-

Harry junto sus propias manos en un apretado abrazo, tratando de sofocar aquel picazón que no había parado desde el primer día de correr y abrazar a los seres que no recordaría, ni se les permitiera conocer hasta sus once años. Había veces que dolía tanto hablar con ellos aunque sea de una tarea y no lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Los muchachos que reconocemos como nuestros padres, aun no lo son. Harry. No te comas la cabeza con lo que te gustaría hacer con ellos si supieran, no lo entenderían, son jóvenes. Por ahora solo podemos cuidarlos desde la sombra sin alterar demasiado su estadía de Hogwarts.-

Harry reflexiono sus palabras

-¿Hablas de Snape?- el rubio asintió- He visto su "acoso" y le he puesto freno varias veces, mi padre-carraspeo- James es jocoso a su modo, no ve las consecuencias de sus burlas y sus bromas pesadas. He hablado con él y Sirius. Pero solo he logrado que sean más ingeniosos y cuidadosos.-

-No es tu culpa, si fuera fatalista te diría que asi debe ser, pero creo firmemente que cualquier cosa que hagamos solo alteraría levemente sino nada el futuro, como una pequeña piedra que hace ondas en un gran lago. Hare de la estadía de Severus lo mejor posible, tiene a Lucius y e intentado unirle a otros. –Rio-Es terco se reúsa a trabajar con alguien de bajo promedio o bajo nivel.-Draco movió su silla que raspo el suelo de piedra suavemente.

-Los convenceré a que se porten bien, ya veras –aseguro- y que desconfíen de Pettigrew, con el tiempo y si mi plan funciona lo excluirán de grupo o mejor podría usarlo.

-El plan maestro del "elegido", claro, podrías explicarlo de una maldita vez, tengo clase en quince minutos-

-Yendo al punto mi plan es ganarse la simpatía de los Malfoy y los Black para que nos inviten a su fiesta de navidad a fin de año- Explico brevemente.

Draco giro la cabeza con la sensación de no haber oído bien.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- se tomó la cabeza con la mano- quieres decir que planeas meternos a ¿Una fiesta exclusiva de familias sangre pura?. Por si no lo sabes el primer requisito es ser "sangre pura", si no lo eres las barreras de la mansión Malfoy te detienen de una no muy amigable manera. ¡Son barreras casi imposibles de franquear!. Entiendes debes ser S-a-n-g-r-e P-u-r-a- deletreo- por si no te has dado cuenta.

Harry solo guardo silencio. Intrigado Draco pregunto.

-No lo eres ¿Verdad?- Silencio.-¡Lo eres!- La impresión era tanta que se puso de pie.-Pero ¿cómo?

-Es una historia muy larga, acortando, mi madre no es hija de un Muggle y una bruja, si no es que a mi abuela- suspiro- la…forzaron poco después de casarse, un amigo suyo resentido por su decisión, no se los datos pero supe que el "amigo" era un miembro dela familia Vigdis de Cavich. Averigüe un poco y…-

-Supiste que es una de las familias sangre pura mas antiguas del norte de Europa- completo Draco- No lo puedo creer- se sento- al menos no forzaremos las entradas de la mansión. Pero que se supone que haremos allí, si logramos que nos inviten claro esta.-

-¿No lo entiendes?. Voldemort inicio su grupo anti "sangre sucias" buscando partidarios entre familias sangre pura, cuando aparezca y lo hará. Sera en reuniones como esa y si no se muestra en público, nuestro deber es formar lazos de confianza con esas familias, de esa forma estaremos cerca de encontrarlo y llegado el momento…matarlo- enfrió su mirada imaginándose como un millón de veces el momento en que de sus manos se lanzara la maldición asesina.

Paso un momento de meditación para ambos cuando Draco se puso de pie y se acercó al pelinegro.

-Eres sangre pura y tienes un plan Potter, pero te falta algo importante, algo que yo tengo en demasía y a ti te falta en absoluto.-

-¿Sarcasmo?- pregunto Harry. Recibió un golpe en el hombro

-¡Encanto! Idiota, no conseguirás que familias de clase alta confíen en ti si te mueves con la misma gracia que un hipogrifo en una vidriería, debes aprender modales en la mesa, la gracia de la conversación y el sutil arte del doble sentido. Son cosas que califican a una persona-

-Para los sangre pura- repuso Harry y Draco asintió arrugando el rostro conocedor de aquella práctica que a esas alturas consideraba absurda. Harry contento por la reacción tomo al más bajo de la cintura.

-Y dime ¿me enseñaras a ser tan encantador como tu?- susurro en su oído.

-Te enseñare. Pero nada es gratis Potter- Draco se separó del agarre con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Si prometo ayudarte a calificar exámenes ¿lo harías?-

-Si a exámenes te refieres a Sexo salvaje es un si- Draco se apegó al cuerpo del más alto.

-Es exactamente lo que quería decir- Harry atrapo los labios suaves en un beso profundo instándolos a abrirse para profundizar el contacto, de lado a lado y con las manos recorriendo el cuerpo entero del que en un momento-no recuerda cuando- lo invito a su habitación para hablar y habían terminado teniendo sexo en el escritorio del rubio. Agresivo y rápido la primera vez Harry se había desquitado de forma lenta en otras ocasiones, hasta poner al borde de la locura a su compañero.

-un carraspeo-

-Disculpen señores- dijo un cuadro cercano- pero ya casi es la hora de la clase del señor Le Blanc.

Se separaron algo abochornados, pero se miraron fijamente estudiando la insatisfacción del otro.

-Te veo en tu cuarto en la noche- se despidió Harry tomando un pequeño mecho de suave pelo rubio que le encantaba sostener- adiós- beso el mechón.

Draco aun excitado sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos dejándole un beso apasionado.

-Esta es una despedida apropiada White- Y salió de la habitación.

Harry ya quería que sus clases empezaran.

FIN

o-o-o-

Un fic completo.

Espero que les guste.

Pryre-chan


End file.
